


Innocent Push, An

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-18
Updated: 2000-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The Erlich kids decides to get involved in the problem their mother has with the President





	1. Innocent Push, An

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

An Innocent Push  
by: Rhiannon & AJ

Abbey stared at him for a moment. Finding her voice she uttered one word, "No."

"No?" Jed questioned, not quite believing his ears. "Did you just say no?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No!" Abbey stammered. "Yes... but... I mean... No!"

"Huh?!" Jed exclaimed.

Abbey took a breath, "I've got to go unpack!" She turned on her heel and almost ran the rest of the way back to her hotel room.

When she finally reached her room, she slammed her way into it. She collapsed against the back of the door, breathing heavily. Heart racing, she wanted to kick herself.

She told him no... what the hell had she done?

That was the worst possible thing to say... No... Abbey slapped her hand to her forehead. Any other word in the English language would have been better than that damn word...

Especially since that wasn't what she meant...

She didn't mean 'no'... She meant, let 'me ask my kids'...

Abbey groaned, sliding down the door until she was sitting on the floor... And then she had to go and haul ass away from him... 'Great job, Abigail,' she berated herself. 'He probably thinks you're crazy and... God only knows what he thinks now.'

Abbey rested her head in her hands... 'And Ariel calls Jed a Geek...'

  

  


	2. Innocent Push, An 2

An Innocent Push  
by: Rhiannon & AJ

Later that day, Abbey was silently eating her dinner. She refused to look up from her plate. She refused to look at Jed. To carry on a conversation with him. She felt so guilty for saying no. She wanted to scream yes at the top of her lungs, but for the stupidest reason, she had said no.

"What the crap?" Brennan broke the silence. "Mom are you mad at the President?"

"Rodent's right, there's something wrong with the two of you. So spill the beans." Ariel chimed in.

"It pains me to say this," Jason said. "But I agree with the two of them."

"Kids," Abbey sighed, starring at her food.

"Mom," They replied in unison.

"Leave your mother alone." Jed spoke up.

"What the crap is wrong with you two?" Brennan pressed.

"Drop it." Abbey ordered as she ran out of the room.

"Way to go, Rodent."

"Crap, it isn't my fault." Brennan glanced at Jed. "Mr. President, what's wrong with Mom?"

"I wish I knew." Jed breathed in. "I just asked her to marry-"

"YES!" The voices called out.

"Actually, her answer was no." Jed pointed out.

"What the crap?" The unified voices remarked. 

~~~ 

"Mom?" Jason stepped into his mother's hotel room to find her crying on her bed.

"What is it Jason?" Abbey sniffled.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Mom, the Geek told us that he asked you." Ariel's voice entered the room.

"Why the crap did you say no?" Brennan asked.

"I miss your father." Abbey said. "I miss your father a lot, and it scares me that I'm already in love with someone new."

"Why'd you say no, Mom?" Jason climbed up on Abbey's bed.

"You guys are for this?" She asked.

"Duh!" They proclaimed.


	3. Innocent Push, An 3

An Innocent Push  
by: Rhiannon & AJ

Abbey shook her head, "Your mother is a real dork, you know that?"

"Well-" Ariel began, but quickly bit off the rest of the sentence when she saw the look on her mother's face.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Come on, Mom. Go out there and tell him yes."

"Yeah!" Brennan chimed in. "Tell him yes, Mom."

Abbey took a deep breath, "You three go on out and tell the President that I don't feel well... I'm going to lay down for a while..."

"Mom..." Ariel groaned.

Abbey looked at them with tired eyes, "Guys, come on. Please..."

Jason nodded, "Okay..." He looked at his siblings, "Come on." The trio exited their mother's room and stood in the hallway. Jason turned to his brother and sister, "We're going to have to do something..."

"Crap, yeah." Brennan agreed.

"But the question is... what?" Ariel asked. "If we can get them together long enough for Mom to explain everything to him, we'll be cool... If not..."

"Then everything is shot," Jason finished.

"Maybe we can lock them in a closet or out on Mom's balcony, or something." Brennan suggested.

Three sets of eyebrows hit the roof as one.

"Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" Ariel asked.

Brennan nodded, "I think we are..."

"I think we're going to get murdered in our sleep if we do this... but..." Jason responded.

"But?" Ariel questioned.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Jason finished.

"Come on," Ariel commanded. "We've got to plan this out."


	4. Innocent Push, An 4

An Innocent Push  
by: Rhiannon & AJ  


"Mom?" Jason entered Abbey's room about an hour later.

"Yeah, what is it Jason?"

"I miss our time together, Mom." Jason said. "We never do the stuff we used to do."

"Like what?"

"Like look at the stars."

"Jason, it's been years since we've done anything like that."

"Yeah, I know. And I miss it." He grinned as he pulled his mother off of her bed. "Let's go look at the stars." 

~~~ 

"Hey Geek, you in here?" Ariel ran into Jed's room.

"What is it?" Jed took note of the urgency in Ariel's voice.

"Mom… passed out... balcony..."

"Damn." Jed muttered, running for the door.

"Mr. President!" Brennan cried out as Jed and Ariel emerged from the presidential suite.

"I know, I know." Jed replied. 

~~~ 

"Abbey? What the?" Jed turned and looked at Ariel and Brennan when he found Abbey, conscious.

Very quickly, the trio of terror ran off the balcony, back into their mother's room and locked the door.

"You two love each other, nai?" Ariel's voice came through the door.

Abbey and Jed exchanged glances.

"And you both want to marry each other, am I right?" Jason asked.

Again, Abbey and Jed glanced at each other.

"Yet you keep avoiding each other." Brennan's voice picked up. "So, until you two can work this out, and be happy and engaged, you are not allowed off the balcony."


	5. Innocent Push, An 5

An Innocent Push  
by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

Abbey sighed as she rested a hand on the locked door, "Unlock the door."

"No, ma'am," came their reply.

Jed looked over at her, "Well, at least they're being polite in their disobedience..."

Abbey didn't bother to acknowledged him, "I mean it, you three, it's cold out here and I want to come back into my warm room. And I want to do this now!"

"No, Mom." Ariel replied. "We aren't going to let you come back inside until you and the President kiss and make up."

Abbey groaned and walked away from the door. She looked over at Jed, "This is all your fault."

"Why is this my fault?" Jed asked genuinely surprised. "They're your kids."

Abbey sat down on the lounge chair, "Don't remind me." She shivered all of a sudden.

Jed walked over to her, "Cold?"

"Yes," Abbey replied. "I am very cold... Jason dragged me out here and didn't even let me get my sweater."

Jed sat down beside her, "Why did you say no?"

Abbey shook her head, "I don't know... it's not..." she took a deep breath. "It wasn't what I meant to say... I didn't know what the kids would say... I wouldn't do anything if they-"

"Abbey," Jed whispered, pulling her to him. "I love you... and I adore those three monsters inside..." He smiled when he saw the smile that graced her lips, "I find myself counting the seconds until I get to be with you... until I get to see your smile... until I get to kiss you. I want you to be my wife so much it hurts."

Abbey took a deep breath and then pushed Jed back on the lounge chair. She shifted positions and was soon laying on top of him. Abbey brought a hand up to his face, "Okay... okay."

Jed grinned at her as his lips found their way to hers. He held her to him very tightly and, when the kiss broke, he looked her in the eye, "It's not quite so cold out here... is it?"

Abbey shook her head, snuggling closer in his arms, "No... now that you mention it, it's quite warm."


	6. Innocent Push, An 6

An Innocent Push  
by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

The next morning, Abbey woke up in Jed's arms. She smiled as she looked at his sleeping form on her hotel bed. Placing a kiss on his chest, she wrapped her arms back around him and put her head down against his chest. The comfort emanating from him was astounding to her. Closing her eyes, she tried to go back to sleep.

Tried...

"Abbey?" Leo's voice came at the same time he knocked on the door. "Abbey, you in there?"

Abbey shot straight up in bed, causing Jed to wake up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Abbey, have you seen the President?" Leo questioned.

"Shit!" Jed scrambled for the clock, "Eight o'clock!"

"Abbey, you there?" Leo's voice came from the door.

"Just a minute, Leo." Abbey called out, as Jed rushed to dress himself.

Fastening his belt, and slipping his tie on, Jed leaned over to Abbey and kissed her. "See you later, my love."

"Don't let it be too much later." Abbey grinned and watched Jed walk to the door.

"Come on, Leo. Don't want to be late." Jed said, slipping out of Abbey's hotel room.

"So you were in there?" Leo said, forming a grin.

"Yeah, I came by to see her this morning."

"Liar. You're in the same clothes as yesterday." Leo pointed out.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"So I take it that you asked her."

"Yeah." Jed smiled.

"And I'm gonna guess by that goofy grin on your face, that she said yes."

"Yeah." Jed's grin flourished under the lights of the hotel hallway. "Listen, since you noticed, I don't doubt I won't be able to keep it from anyone else. So I'm gonna go get changed. I'll be back in a minute." Jed said, slipping into his room.


	7. Innocent Push, An 7

An Innocent Push  
by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

Abbey sat on the balcony of her hotel room, watching as the bright sun set. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter as she watched her kids running around in the pavilion below her.

She hadn't seen Jed since he left her bed early that morning, but she knew it couldn't be helped. This was a business trip for him, after all... But that didn't keep her from missing him.

She smiled as she remembered the smiles that broke out on the faces of her children when she told them that she had said yes. Their exuberant joy had washed away any remaining fears that had remained.

Abbey looked over at her children. Her eyes went wide, "Ariel Nicole, don't you dare try to push your brother into that fountain!"

Ariel looked up at her mother, "He put a cricket down my shirt!"

"What the crap!?" Brennan exclaimed. "I did not! Jason did!"

"I did not!" Jason protested. "I was all the way over here!"

"I don't care" Abbey's voiced echoed through the pavilion. "All three of you, up here now!" Abbey glowered as she watched the trio walk glumly back into the building, on their way to her room.

She jumped when she felt two arms circle her waist. She smiled when the owner of those arms pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

"Who is it?" She grinned.

"What?" Jed pronounced, turning her around in his arms.

"Oh, it's you." Abbey stated.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Jed questioned.

"Well, I-" her response was cut off by Jed's lips on hers. When he finally broke the kiss, she looked up at him, "No... just you."

"Well, that's good to know." Jed responded, pressing his lips to hers once more.

"Good grief," a voice called from behind them. "Get a room, please."


	8. Innocent Push, An 8

An Innocent Push  
by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

Abbey blushed as she pulled her lips apart from Jed's and looked over at her daughter. "I got a room, thank you very much." Abbey grinned. "Why are you in it?"

"You told us to come up." Ariel moved to the side, revealing her brothers.

"I did?" Abbey's facial expression looked just as confused as her voice sounded.

"Yes, ma'am." Jason replied.

"I did." Abbey began to remember. "And I would now like the three of you to go get ready for dinner. And when you're done, I want you back in here."

"Yes ma'am." Came their response, as they all moved for the door.

"I have something for you." Jed grinned, hearing the kids leave.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Jed replied. Pulling out a ring box, he got down on one knee. "Abigail Erlich, will you marry me?"

As a very playful grin overtook her facial features, Abbey looked down at him, "Well I don't know. Let me think about that one."

"Abbey…" Jed groaned.

"Of course, you big geek." She grinned.

"I love you, Abbey." Jed said as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

Pulling him up to his feet, Abbey wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her lips onto his. And it was at that moment that her kids decided to walk back into her hotel room.

"Eww, gross." Ariel said.

"Don't you kids know how to knock?" Jed asked.

"Yes, yes we do." Ariel said.

"Why didn't you?" He said, taking Abbey's hand into his.

"What the crap? The door was open, Mr. President." Brennan defended.

"And Mom told us to come back after we washed up for dinner." Jason said.

"And we did, and now we're hungry." Ariel finished. "So if you two could tear apart from each other long enough, we'd like to go to dinner now."


	9. Innocent Push, An 9

An Innocent Push  
by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"I swear to God," Abbey proclaimed, walking back into her hotel room. "I can't take any of you anywhere."

Jed and the trio of terror followed her into the room, their heads bent down in an appropriately chastised fashion.

Abbey turned around and looked at them, "Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Brennan looked up at his mother, "I'm sorry I freaked out Ms. Cregg by telling her there was a cockroach in her salad... and I'm sorry I put one in it when she turned her back."

Jason spoke next, "And I'm sorry I unscrewed the salt and pepper shakers, thereby causing the pepper to be dumped out when Mr. Ziegler tried to shake pepper on his dinner."

"And I'm sorry I caused the waiter to spill the tray of deserts on Charlie..." Ariel added. "Thereby causing him to be the victim of a drive by fruiting... again."

Finally Jed raised his eyes from the floor, "And I'm sorry I put them all up to their various crimes."

Abbey raised her eyebrows, "Well, you three," she pointed to her children. "Are going to write everyone at that table an apology letter. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," three young voices replied in unison.

"Good," Abbey stated. "Now-"

"Um... Mom?"

"Your life may well depend on how intelligent the next words out of your mouth are..." Abbey warned.

Jason swallowed hard, "Um... we were wondering, the four of us I mean... We were wondering if there was anything we could do to make this up to you?"

"I'm having serious doubts about that at this moment in time, Jason Ryan." Abbey informed him.

"What if we all watched a movie together?" Jed suggested.

"I'm not watching a horror movie." Abbey said quickly.

"Let's watch boogie-boogie-boogie," Brennan chimed in.

"Watch what?" Jed asked, looking over at the boy.

"He means Grease," Abbey told him. She turned to Brennan, "I thought you don't like that movie..."

"I don't... you look too much like that pink girl, Rizzo," Brennan answered. "But you like that movie and-"

"And you're all pretty desperate to make me happy right about now, huh?" Abbey finished.

"Yep," came four voices.

Abbey bit the inside of her cheek to keep a smile from forming on her face, "Okay, go put your pajamas on and then come on back in here." She shook her head as she watched her children scurry out of the room.


	10. Innocent Push, An 10

An Innocent Push  
by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

About a quarter of the way through the movie, Abbey hated to admit it, but she was bored. She had seen this movie countless times. And she knew every line in it. Every single line. She knew exactly what was to happen and when.

Using to her advantage, the fact that the trio of terror were all in front of her, with their backs towards her, she moved to her left and whispered something into Jed's ear.

Moments later, the two of them were sneaking out of Abbey's hotel room like a bunch of teenagers.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jed said as they made their way down to his room.

"I almost wasn't. What the hell were you doing, putting my kids up to those stunts?"

"You have to admit, all of the reactions were pretty priceless." Jed grinned.

"I don't have to admit to anything."

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Jed turned to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

"I will admit to nothing." She grinned.

"Whatever," Jed muttered before he threw her into a passionate kiss.

As always, they were interrupted. "Mr. President- Sorry."

"What the hell do you want, CJ?"

"Sir, the press got wind of your engagement. They're asking all sorts of questions. And I was wonder-"

"Tomorrow. Can we deal with this tomorrow?"

"Of course, Mr. President. Nice seeing you Abbey." CJ began to walk off.

"CJ?" Abbey called out.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"They really are a sweet bunch of kids."

"And salads are now my favorite food." CJ retorted before turning a corner and disappearing.


	11. Innocent Push, An 11

An Innocent Push  
by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

Abbey threw Jed a look, "Your Press Secretary hates my kids..."

Jed shook his head, "She's doesn't hate your kids, Abbey."

"Could have fooled me," Abbey remarked.

"She just doesn't like them very much," Jed finished.

Abbey looked at him for a moment, "Well... I suppose she likes them about as much as she likes you right about now..."

"What do you mean by that?" Jed questioned, following her down the hall.

"Oh, nothing." Abbey replied.

"Yeah right," Jed responded. "What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing..." Abbey repeated as they reached his hotel room. "I didn't mean a thing."

Jed opened the door to his room and allowed her to go in first, "Like I believe that..."

"Well, whether you do or don't-"

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" Jed cut her off.

"Not on your life, Pumpkin." Abbey returned as he grabbed her by the waist. She grinned at him as he pinned her up against the door, "Did you want something?"

"As a matter of fact-" Jed was cut off when someone knocked on the door. He growled, "If you work for me, you're fired if you don't go away."

"Mr. President, you'll fire me if I don't go away," came the urgent voice of CJ Cregg.

Jed looked at Abbey and, when he received her nod, released her and opened the door, "What's up CJ?"

The Press Secretary look vaguely uncomfortable, "You know how a moment ago I told you there was a thing with the engagement?"

"Yeah," Jed replied.

"I just got this from Danny Concannon," CJ continued. "It's going to hit the papers around the world tomorrow morning... Complete with pictures and everything else that it could possibly entail..."


	12. Innocent Push, An 12

An Innocent Push  
by: Rhiannon & AJ 

 

"The press are a bunch of stupid heads who only try to make everything into a bad thing." Jason said. "We don't want that, Mom."

"It comes as a package deal. We either get the big geek and the press, or we don't get either." Abbey tried to explain again.

"Why the crap can't we have him and not them?"

"Yeah Mom, why?" Jason questioned.

"Kids," Jed stepped into the conversation. "I know this is a 'crappy' situation. And I would understand completely if you wanted me to g-"

"No!" The three cried out.

"We like you, Mr. President. You can't leave us." Ariel cried.

"Crap no, Mr. President. Don't leave. Please."

"I'm with them." Jason said, then swallowed hard. "So I guess we have to deal with the stupid head's."

"Yeah." Abbey said softly as she moved her arms out to tell her kids it was hug time.

Jed watched this very warm display occur in front of him. And he realized then, just how sweet a thing he was getting into.

"Crap!" Brennan said.

"What?" Abbey asked.

"We're missing someone. This is a family hug, Mr. President."

"Yeah, and you're in the family now." Jason said.

"So get in on the hug." Ariel finished.

Jed's eyes grew soft and teary as he moved down and wrapped his arms around his new found family.

THE END


End file.
